He's Dead Once Again
by Theresa471
Summary: Revision version from the eight season episode of He's Dead Again.
1. Chapter 1

He's Dead Once Again

Beckett's team were called to a barber shop on East Grand Street, four blocks away from the Rockafeller Center Ice Ring.

When a male body was found behind the back entrance, it was late evening. When the cleaning crew cleaning up the shop, were able to noticed the body behind the garbage dump.

The two women screamed rather loudly when they were throwing out the trash. They had no choice in the matter to call 911 and the police.

However the women really couldn't tell on whether or not the male body was dead or alive.

It wasn't until the police and the fire department, along with an ambulance to figure out just what exactly was going on.

When the technician came over with their equipment. Finding out the male was still alive, just barely. Everyone had to clear out the garbage around the body, and get the male onto the gurney to check for further injuries.

Someone had asked. Where was the nearest hospital, the technician had said Rockafeller Center hospital for special surgery. They have one of the best emergency rooms besides Manhattan Medical Center.

"We will be taking him there, since it's the closest hospital right now." The technician says to everyone.

With none of the detectives involved with the case, since their was no murder involved at the moment. Including having to be quite strange as well.

/

Kate Beckett was sick as a dog with the morning sickness having to be 12 weeks along, her poor husband Richard Castle really felt horrible for his wife. He's tried giving her gingle ale to help with the throwing up, but after awhile, it had finally stopped today. Thank god!

While he was able to continue on with his work in his office to write, plus stay in contact with Haley and Alexis at the P.I. Office. They were really busy with the recent case load, and had to hire two more employees to help out with the field work most of all.

When the phone rang. Castle picked up the phone, since his wife was in the bathroom once again cleaning up afterwards.

"Castle, how can I help you?" He says looking at the caller I.D. to be from the 12th precinct coming across the screen of the cell-phone.

"This is Ryan, I need to speak with Captain Beckett about a body that was found. Actually still alive behind the 411 East Grand Street Barber shop, they are taking the male Alan Masters to the Special Surgery hospital having to be the closets at the moment." He says rather quickly.

"They are at the scene for where Alan Masters was found. I 'm at the hospital having just arrived, the emergency room doctors are looking over Alan Masters right now. I believe a Doctor Ellins is in charge of his case."

"All right Ryan, I will see you soon." He ends the call to check up on his wife, who was now getting ready to leave." Are you feeling better Kate, Ryan just called with a strange one?"

Castle was able to explained what was going on with finding this Alan Masters to a most curious Kate Beckett.

/

Mean while at the court house...

Lawyer Celeb Brown was finishing up the last of his talk with the jury, to help save his client having been accused of killing some one. When the evidence was all hear say from the two witnesses involved.

When Judge Andrews working the high court for the last ten years. Ordered the court to be in recess with the jury going to be back into the jury room, to check with the evidence for the last time before deciding either way.

When he was outside of the court room. He'd gotten word from his partner, about a new potential client having been found still alive his name was Alan Masters.

It was at this point.

He heard later the jury was stuck at 6 a piece, and needed more time, so the case would be going into the next day.

This would give him the chance to check into this Alan Masters at the hospital near the Rockafeller Center Ice Ring, and maybe he would probably run into Captain Kate Beckett and her team from the 12th precinct.

He packs up his brief case to head on over to the hospital.

/

Weatherwise it was just lovely for the middle of April. Captain Kate Beckett and her husband walked into the emergency room looking for a patient name Alan Masters. She showed her badge, letting her know, just who she was, as with her husband Richard Castle.

The admitting nurse showed her the way to the area Alan Masters was being taken care of in the emergency room.

It would take a few minutes to find Masters towards the back. And having to be extremely busy with walk-ins that were in dire-need of being taken care of right away.

When Beckett and Castle walked over. She never expected to find the one man to run into it, lawyer Celeb Brown, Loksat's stooge.

"Celeb Brown, what are you doing here in the first place?" Beckett asked with a serious, annoyed question, along with her husband raising his eye brow with seeing him again.

"I am checking on my new client Alan Masters, the doctors claimed that my patient was poisoned inside the Barber Shop getting a hair cut to be left for dead outside in the back alley."

"Oh really!; I will be the judge to that Mr. Brown, I need to speak with Alan Masters. So if you don't mind right now to please leave."

He was annoyed with her along with her tone of voice with ordering him out of the emergency room.

"Fine!, I am going for now, excuse me, I will be going back to the court house." He packed up this things once again to leave the emergency room and head for his vehicle.

While Kate Beckett and Richard Castle went to speak with this Alan Masters.

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two He's Dead Again

"You stupid fool. Alan Masters is not dead, your poisoning his scalp didn't take, now the police are investigating with Masters having to be in the hospital.

Geoffrey Rollins owner of the East Grand Barber Shop was talking to his partner. "The real estate broker didn't die after all having been found in the alley." He says rather bluntly to his partner with the shop to open in two hours, and we need to try again with killing him. Before the police gets wind of his dirty dealings with the real estate market."

"I will try Geoffrey." Tanner replied softly.

"Just make sure Tanner, he's really dead for sure. I don't need the police to be breathing down our necks right now."

/

Alan Masters was talking like a canary speaking to Captain Kate Beckett what has been going on in his life, while asking for protection from the two characters of the Barber Shop.

"Did you tell Celeb Brown all this while he was here?" Castle asked teresly before the nurse came over to let him know. He would be going upstairs to his room on the fourth floor room 421. Doctor Rebecca Ellins would be taking over once again on the floor, once you arrive. While the transport techs will be taking you to your room in a few minutes."

"Thank you, to answer your question Mr. Castle. I didn't have the time to tell him anything, with everyone checking me out. I understand I was poisoned, while I was having a hair cut of all things. How?; I have no idea at the moment, you need to asked the doctors on that one?"

"And we will Mr. Masters." Beckett told him before the transport techs arrived. "I guess this is our clue to leave right now, we will be back later to ask you more questions. I suggest you don't say a word to Mr. Brown either, come on Castle, lets go speak with the doctors that are on his case."

"Yes, of course Kate." They leave Alan Masters to look for Doctor Rebecca Ellins.

/

Ten minutes later

They find her on the floor, standing around the nurses station waiting for her patient to be brought up by the transport techs.

"Doctor Ellins, I am Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct. I have a few questions that needs to be asked, first off Doctor, how was he poisoned?" She says, while Castle was watching out for Alan Masters to arrive, and he does coming off the elevator.

"First off he was poisoned with a special dye. He was having his hair dyed to a darker color for some reason, his skin broke out from a severe rash, before anyone realized the dye was posioning his blood stream. He's a lucky man to be alive at all." She says with taking his chart from the stack of charts piling up on the main counter.

"Do you think the posion still might be in his blood stream to actually kill him for sure?"

"I had the lab check his blood work, he's free and clear at this moment unless someone else tries to be rid of the man. Since he works in the real estate market."

"Now that is very interesting Doctor Ellins, along with the fact lawyer Celeb Brown came to speak with him earlier." She replied covering all of the basic facts of the case.

Castle walked over to his wife talking with the doctor. "Kate, Alan Masters is settled in his room."

"Good Rick, Doctor Ellins. I plan to station two uniforms outside his door for protection, just in case someone tries again."

"Just be sure to keep them out of the traffic going in and out of this room." She orders with a slight wry grin.

"I will inform them Doctor." Before she pulls Castle to the side with further instructions.

/

Tanner was dressed as a transport tech. He had orders for the uniform officers from Doctor Ellins to take him down stairs for further testing.

Masters didn't even think as to why. He just went along for the ride, once he was inside the transport elevator, but once Tanner closed the elevator, this time he pulled out his silencer to fire two shots to the back of his head, while falling back.

He stopped the transport elevator. While looking around on the fourth floor. He walked out quickly to head for the next stairwell, leaving Masters body inside.

Sometime later

All hell broke loose when security arrived onto the site. Along with the two patrolmen having been assigned to Alan Masters was found dead inside the elevator.

/

When Castle and Captain Kate Beckett had found out the news from the patrolmen's reports. She was madder than a hornet's nest, that something like this would actually happened in the hospital of all places.

The report from security and the two patrolmen stated for the fact Alan Masters was shot with a silencer. With two from the back of his head to be truly dead for real now.

One thing for sure, she would like to see the face of Celeb Brown once he is given the news of Masters death.

However now they had a big lead as to why he was killed in the first place, all for the sake of greed within the real estate market.

It however would take a few days with the arrests having to be made. But for now Kate Beckett and the rest of her 12th precinct would have to wait.

As for Celeb Brown, he was in court right now giving the bad news, to find that the jury was hung, and they couldn't go any further. This news was given by the judge with the case having been dismissed to have the lawyer pissed off futher.

There was nothing more for him to have done, other then the fact to continue on with the rest of his cases, and have it out with a very smug Captain Kate Beckett at the 12th precinct.

/

"What do you mean there was no connection with Alan Masters and this Tanner that was found on the security camera?; Thier has to be Ryan?"

"The lead is very cold Captain. There is nothing more to be done, other then the fact Alan Masters is dead." Showing her the full report from the hospital security.

"So this means the case is closed until further notice." She slams the report onto her office desk while Ryan leaves to work on his other case loads.

It was bad enough there was nothing more to be done, but when Celeb Brown walked into the 12th precinct. She wasn't in the best of moods to talk with the Loksat stooge. She looks at him knocking on her office door.

"What do you want Celeb, I am not in a good mood to be speaking with you?" She sits down having to be angry. While trying to calm her nerves some what.

"I just can't believe my client Alan Masters is dead. How in the world, could of this happened in the first place?" Closing the door behind him to continue arguing with the Captain.

"I have no idea Celeb, and besides the case is marked closed for now, until something comes up, and I doubt it will."

"Fine!, This hasn't ended Kate Beckett." He gets up from his seat very quickly to leave her office and precinct.

She takes in a deep breath...

/

Meanwhile back at the loft...

Castle was listening to his wife in the kitchen area explaining to him about the case being closed.

"Kate, you can't win them all, you know that. Come on, you need a massage to let go of the tension in the back of your neck and back. At least Kate, you were able to get Masters to talk in regard to the two at the Barber shop, at least that was something." While dragging her into the bedroom to begin his massages setting up the special area of the bed-room.

"Rick, I was just expecting more, I can never settle for second best for when it comes to my work at the 12th precinct.

While taking the oils into his hands to start rubbing the back of his wife's neck.

THE END


End file.
